


Змеиная кожа

by SantAiryN



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Кроули превратился в змею. Насовсем. Азирафель не был бы собой, если бы не попытался его спасти.





	Змеиная кожа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-недельку, день второй.
> 
> Вдохновлено [фанфиком с Фандомонй битвы 2019](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218287825.htm), по сути это - продолжение, да простит меня автор оригинального текста.
> 
> Для тех, кто оригинал не читал и читать не будет:
> 
> Согласно оригинальному фику, все змеиные черты Кроули являются благоприобретенными, они появлялись постепенно и страшно ему не нравятся. В финале оригинала Кроули спасает Азирафеля от решившего нести возмездие <s>во имя луны</s> Гавриила, развоплощает его и окончательно превращается в змею.

Змея лежала настолько расслаблено, будто ее совершенно не беспокоили попытки Азирафеля применить к ней свои ангельские способности. Которые, как назло, то ли иссякли, то ли сила поразившего Кроули проклятья оказалась бывшему стражу Восточных врат не по зубам. Как бы там ни было, к магическому воздействию рептилия оставалась безучастной.

Азирафель машинально погладил блестящую змеиную кожу. Неужели все так и останется? На веки вечные? Змея будто вздрогнула и, подняв голову, посмотрела на ангела черными бусинками глаз. У Кроули они были золотые... Азирафель содрогнулся — он вспомнил как на мгновение его обожгло чувствами демона, прежде, чем они угасли в протяжном «с-с-с». Больше всего там было страха. Панического ужаса перед небытием. Ангел вздохнул. Вечная жизнь без сознания и памяти, такое не пожелаешь и самому Сатане. Змея медленно переползла с дрогнувших коленей и кольцами свилась в тени большого шкафа. 

Ангел не мог все так оставить. В конце концов, защищать и оберегать было в его природе. Быстро проведя ладонями по лицу (надо же привести себя в порядок, ну, или хотя бы попытаться), он поднялся на ноги и схватил с ближайшей полки массивную свечу. Ему не к кому было обратится, кроме... Неё. 

Ритуальный рисунок вышел кривоват. Да и свечи зажглись не сразу, ангелу даже пришлось воспользоваться спичками, хотя он старался не держать в магазинчике ничего горючего (пожалуй, одного пожара в столетие вполне достаточно). Но парочка коробков с пёстрыми рисунками, буквально чудом сохранившихся в качестве сувенира, спасли положение (и своего хозяина от едва не прорвавшегося наружу приступа сквернословия). Когда свечи, наконец, зажглись, лёгкий дымок фимиама закрутился в затейливую спираль и согласно древнему ритуалу прозвучали Слова, сверху хлынул яркий голубоватый свет.

Азирафель нервно откашлялся.

— Мне бы хотелось поговорить с... с... ну, вы понимаете с кем, если можно. Спасибо.

Ответа пришлось подождать. Но вот по комнате прокатился густой раскатистый голос:

— Что тебе, ангел?

И Азирафель быстро (пожалуй, слишком быстро, но он все-таки был взволнован) поправил галстук-бабочку.

— Метатрон, надо полагать? Могу ли я все же связаться с, кхм, самым главным начальством?

— Сдается мне, что совсем недавно... Азирафель, не так ли? Не слишком ли часто ты беспокоишь нас?

Со всей возможной вежливостью, ангел заверил, что к тому его вынуждают исключительно чрезвычайные обстоятельства.

— Глупец! — в Голосе зазвучала очевидная насмешка. — Ты даже не понимаешь, что если Великой припадет охота говорить с тобой, силенок твоих не хватит, чтобы это выдержать.

Ангел немного нервно улыбнулся.

— Я постараюсь. У меня в последнее время неприлично отменное здоровье.

Казалось, Голос задумался. По крайней мере он замолк, и Азирафель начал переступать с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть немного унять разбушевавшиеся нервы. Конечно же, Глас Божий не допустит его выше. Какой-то ангел, какие-то нелепые причины (да ещё и, вероятно, противоречащие божьей воле). Но краем глаза Азирафель видел отблески света на драгоценной черной коже и понимал, что ему есть зачем упорствовать. Если он не хочет провести вечность по змеёй, конечно. Причем, не фигуральной (к которой он уже, в общем-то, привык), а более, чем натуральной.

— Это удивительно, ангел, но Всевышняя будет говорить с тобой. — Глас Божий был полон недоумения пополам с сомнением, но довольно быстро вернул себе прежнюю невозмутимость. — Кстати, ты случайно не в курсе, где может находиться Гавриил? У нас тут небольшой переполох.

Старательно не думая о том, что валяется на персидском ковре немного позади, Азирафель ответил со скромной улыбкой:

— Э, боюсь, что не обладаю, эм, точными сведениями на этот счёт.

— Жаль, жаль. Что ж, ангел, приятной беседы.

Голос пропал. Вслед за ним яркий свет притух, чтобы уже через мгновение разгореться с такой силой, что стало больно глазам, а голову сдавило невероятной тяжестью, так что ангел едва не поддался искушению рухнуть на колени.

— АЗИРАФЕЛЬ.

Почему-то в Эдемском саду голос Всевышней звучал совсем обыденно, ангел помнил тот разговор будто это было на прошлой неделе (и ему все так же было стыдно). Но здесь, в тесном книжном магазинчике в самом сердце Сохо, голос больше всего напоминал трубы Иерихона, снабжённые современными усилителями.

— О, Господи, — слова давались с трудом, — Всевышняя, прошу простить за излишнее беспокойство...

— АЗИРАФЕЛЬ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ РЕШИЛ, ЧТО МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСИТЬ ПЕРЕДО МНОЙ ЗА ДЕМОНА?

Конечно, Она все знала. Это было и жутко, и в то же время к лучшему, ибо Азирафель не успел придумать, какими словами описывать чувства, сжимающие горло ледяными тисками.

— Всемилостивая, вы знаете, я в общем, неплохо отношусь к змеям. Точнее, ко всем созданиям божьим в целом... И по отдельности. Хм. Можно даже сказать люблю их, в некотором плане. Но что касается полноценного общения... — ангел перевел дух, — Всё-таки это немножечко не то, если можно так выразиться.

Нет, это не то, ерунду он какую-то говорит. Давай же, ангел, соберись.

— Прошу, Всевышняя, он ведь совершал и хорошие поступки! Вообще-то даже многовато для демона. Он спас жизнь всего рода человеческого, а уж меня от развоплощения сколько раз. — Азирафель быстро вытер проступивший пот. И тепло улыбнулся — Вот и сегодня... — тут ангел осекся. Он вспомнил, чья покореженная оболочка валяется позади него. И быстро сообразил, что вероятно Гавриил был послан к нему неспроста. — Впрочем, вы и так об этом знаете. — Голос Азирафеля упал, и он неожиданно почувствовал, как из носа потекло. Быстро извлеченный платок из старинного батиста сразу же наполовину окрасился в неприятный багрово-красный.

— КРОУЛИ БЫЛ ИЗБРАН ОРУДИЕМ БОЖЬИМ. ГАВРИИЛА УЖЕ ДАВНО СЛЕДОВАЛО НАКАЗАТЬ ЗА ГОРДЫНЮ.

— О... — Так вот он какой, высший замысел. — Значит, мы не можем винить Кроули за это деяние?

— У ДЕМОНА КРОУЛИ ДОСТАТОЧНО ПРЕГРЕШЕНИЙ.

— Конечно-конечно, он же демон, как-никак. — Глаза яростно защипало, но Азирафель продолжал вежливо улыбаться, глядя куда-то вверх, в эпицентр белоснежного сияния. — Как падший ангел, он следует своей сути. И все же... — Азирафель поспешно растер по щекам густые красные слезы и его голубые глаза засияли ярче. — И все же, в его сердце достаточно добра. Там даже есть маленькая капелька любви, готов поспорить! Ох, кажется, я немного увлекся... то есть, нет! не совсем это хотел сказать... меня немного занесло, да, пожалуй.

— ВСЕ ВЕРНО, АНГЕЛ. — Всевышняя будто вздохнула и столб света колыхнулся. — НО НАКАЗАНИЕ СОРАЗМЕРНО ПОСТУПКАМ. 

По щекам текло уже не переставая, но Азирафель совершенно не обращал на это внимания.

— А... Может быть, божественное прощение? 

Он все ещё надеялся, что в огромном великом божественном замысле найдется место для всего лишь одного ангела и только лишь одного демона, мирно подкармливающих уток в сент-джеймсском парке пока век проходит за веком.

— ПАДШИМ ПРОЩЕНИЕ НЕДОСТУПНО.

С этим не поспоришь. Голубые глаза потускнели. Теперь во рту тоже чувствовался привкус крови, поскольку обычное человеческое тело не выдерживало мощь Всевышней. Метатрон был прав.

— Может быть тогда... Может быть... — ангел панически искал, что он может предложить взамен, но у него не было ровным счетом ничего. Ничего стоящего. Только...

— ТВОЯ ЖИЗНЬ, АНГЕЛ, НЕ ПЕРЕТЯНЕТ ГРЕХИ ПАДШЕГО НА ЧАЩЕ ВЕСОВ. — Всевышняя видела его насквозь. и Азирафель с сожалением кивнул, переводя дыхание, от которого почему-то не получалось отказаться. 

— НО Я МОГУ ПРЕДЛОЖИТЬ ТЕБЕ ИНОЕ, — в голосе Всевышней появились странные интонации. — ЧТО ЕСЛИ Я ЗАБЕРУ ЖИЗНЬ КОГО-ТО ЕЩЁ? НЕ ЗНАКОМОГО НИ ТЕБЕ, НИ ДЕМОНУ. ОБЫЧНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА, ОДНОГО ИЗ МИЛЛИАРДОВ. ТЫ ГОТОВ ПРИНЕСТИ ТАКУЮ ЖЕРТВУ? 

Азирафель обмер. 

— Нет, это категорически невозможно.

— ОДИН ИЗ МИЛЛИАРДОВ.

— Нет. Совершенно точно — нет. — Посиневшие губы едва выговаривали слова, но он не мог поверить, что ему на самом деле предлагают подобный выбор.

— Не нужно, прошу, — ноги подломились, и ангел всё-таки рухнул на колени. — Люди здесь не причем.

По шее потекло с обеих сторон и даже стало немного легче — теперь он почти ничего не слышал. Губы едва шевелились. Он даже не был уверен, что все ещё производит какие-то звуки.

— Значит, это и мое наказание, верно? За меч, за то, что за Евой не уследил... — ангел сглотнул и упёрся ладонями в пол. — За трату божественной любви на падшего. Но я не жалею. Пусть все будет как есть...

Невыносимая тяжесть сделалась ещё невыносимей. И пропала.

Его разбудило какое-то ужасно неприятное ощущение. Будто бы он что-то забыл и это что-то поважнее чашки с какао на столике у дивана. Азирафель уткнулся во что-то ногой и почувствовал легкое жжение.

— Господь всемогущая!

Подскочив на месте и едва не поскользнувшись на липкой багровой луже, он немедленно подхватил свечу и начавший было заниматься клочок бумаги. К счастью, остальные свечи упали удачно, не подпалив ничего действительно важного. Быстро собрав их и затушив, Азирафель мысленно взмолился о смирении и обернулся.

Змея по-прежнему лежала, свернувшись клубочком у книжного шкафа, и мирно посапывала. В груди ангела что-то сжалось от безнадежной нежности, и он подумал, что надо будет устроить ей место поуютнее. Кажется, где-то у него было такое хорошее издание про змей...

Азирафель опустил глаза и заметил, что все ещё держит в руке подпаленный обрывок. На нем золотыми буквами было выведено:  
«Простить непрощаемых нельзя. Но можно воздать не только за содеянное зло. Постскриптум: А глаза смотрятся хорошо, останутся так».

Со стороны шкафа раздался протяжный стон.

— А-а-ангел, ну что за дьявольское отношение? Хоть бы подушку подложил. И вообще, ты меня бросил спать прямо на полу?..

Клочок бумаги вспыхнул и рассеялся мелким серебристым пеплом.


End file.
